Operation Light Swan
by melroihag
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Emma dealing with Killian having gone to the Underworld, how she's going to save him and who will help her?


**Based off of a prompt from a friend that Henry comforts Emma after Killian gets taken to the Underworld. - Thank you Mimi for the inspiration!**

* * *

Emma sat in her usual booth in Granny's. Her mug of hot cocoa and cinnamon had gone cold from sitting on the table too long. The tears were dried on her cheeks now and her breathing still stuttered.

She sat staring at the seat opposite her, remembering the time she'd shown Killian a new trick she'd learnt with her magic. She had flicked her wrist and his hook had vanished from his brace, and ended up swinging off of the upside down chair leg. She'd been so smug and he had been distracted. He'd been frustrated at another situation and Emma remembered feeling like she wanted to help him, she never liked seeing him in distress.

"Do you want me to get you another, Dear?" Granny's voice sounded from beside her then, motioning with her hand to the mug on the table in front of Emma.

Emma blinked, unable to speak, unable to move. The little quiver of her bottom lip was answer enough as she saw Granny tiptoe into the kitchen out the back, from the corner of her eye.

The diner was more or less empty. Just Granny and the waitress who'd taken over Ruby since she left. Emma couldn't remember the last time the establishment had been this empty.

Emma lifted her gaze so she could see the table, _their_ table outside the diner. Killian's words echoed in her head, "They are if you've got something of value to trade."  
Emma could remember expecting the next words out of his mouth to be an innuendo of some sorts and half laughed when she asked, "And what was that?"

"Why the Jolly Roger of course." he'd said with his smile that was a wall of his own. Fear of rejection or not being believed flickering behind his eyes.

Emma remembered her heart slowing to an almost deadly slow pace, the realisation setting in fast that he wasn't lying. She didn't need to use her superpower to back up that fact either.

"You gave up your ship for me?" she'd asked already knowing the answer, she was just still shocked he'd go to those lengths to bring her back, to save her family, to save them all.

"Aye." he'd simply replied. The crease in his brow making her stomach twitch. The uncertainty in his eyes making her heart skip a beat.

She remembered the only thing she wanted to do in that moment, and that was a repeat of what happened between them in Neverland.

She'd tasted the pirate's lips before, but after losing and regaining her memories, she couldn't remember just how right it felt to be this close to him. She hadn't given it a second thought before leaning in and stealing a kiss. Emma remembered the way his hand had gently steadied her head, making the kiss linger a few seconds more. How her hand had automatically cupped the back of his head, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She remembered how his arms circled her protectively and the sensation of finally feeling safe after so long settled in the pit of her stomach, both exciting and terrifying her.

Another tear escaped her, sliding down her cheek as she turned her head slightly to find the spot in the diner by the kitchen, where her parents had apologised to him for having a hand in his demise in the alternate universe, where she'd rested her head on his shoulder and felt his arm around her waist. She remembered the feeling so clearly, his touch being a comfort she never thought she'd ever allow herself again. He'd broken all her walls and in doing so, made good on his promise in Neverland. His words rang in her ears once more, "When I win your heart, Emma… and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me."

Emma blinked again, her eyes stiff as she let out a shaky breath. Picturing his dimpled grin made her chest ache, and a sob escaped her as the lump in her throat grew. She loved him, but she never loved him more than when she'd meet him for the first time, again, in an alternate universe or in the past, and his face would give him away instantly. Each and every time he was completely awe-struck. The twinkle in his eyes as if his life had been seen in black and white for so long, and one lingering stare shared between them had introduced colour to him again. How his eyebrows would raise ever-so-slightly in surprise and the nervous scratch behind his ear giving away his own insecurities beneath the ego of the infamous Captain Hook.

Emma closed her eyes as the pain in her chest multiplied and fresh tears flowed freely. The silence in the diner was deafening, as the thoughts of Killian Jones haunted her. She slid down in the seat, the sleeves of her white sweater covering her face as she silently cried.

The bell above the diner door rang and Granny popped her head around the kitchen door. It was Henry. She gave him an apologetic smile and pointed toward Emma who was falling apart in the corner of the booth. She shrugged feeling helpless but nodded when Henry held his hand up and mouthed 'I've got this.' to her. She vanished back into the kitchen, hoping that the lad could bring a smile to the Saviour's face once more.

A small lump formed in Henry's throat as he watched his mother cry. He closed his eyes for a split second, took a deep breath and remembered the time he'd spent with Killian, finding the house that was their house. Killian had chosen the white picket fenced house, "a promise" he'd described it to Henry. He wanted nothing more than for his mother to be happy, and she was most happy when she was with Killian. _'We'll get you back, Hook.'_ he thought before sliding into the seat opposite Emma in the booth.

She hadn't heard the bell ring above the door, or even noticed his presence across from her.

"Mom?" Henry asked quietly.

Emma froze, her face still covered with her arms. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking up at him, putting on a smile.

"Hey, Kid. How've you been?" she croaked out, wincing slightly as her voice gave her away.

"Mom." Henry sighed sympathetically, reaching his hand out across the table to her. "You weren't at home." he said, tilting his head slightly as confusion furrowed his brow.

Emma cleared her throat and reached her hand across to take hold of his, her gaze lingering on their hands as she spoke. "It's not _home_. Not without-" she replied quietly, unable to finish her train of thought as the lump in her throat expanded.

Henry squeezed her fingers lightly, "Operation Light Swan isn't complete yet." he looked her directly in the eye and smiled encouragingly.

"What do you mean? I'm not the Dark One anymore?" she huffed, laughing at herself.

"Operation Light Swan wasn't about the darkness. It was about your future and happiness, both of which are materialised as that house. The house _he_ chose for you both." he explained and his faint smile grew as he watched the realisation sink in on her face.

"I have no idea how to get him back. Or where to start looking in order to help get him back." her voice broke again.

"Mom, my operations never fail." he attempted to make her smile, but she just stared at the table lost in thought. "Killian is your happy ending and everyone deserves their happy ending." he reminded her.

She laughed sarcastically then, "Do you have anyone from the underworld on speed dial?"

"Well actually, now that you mention it. I think I have something in mind. Merida has this magical ale stuff that helps you contact anyone who's passed to the underworld. She used some of it to speak to her father once. If we asked her, I'm sure she'd help us!" the excitement in Henry's voice made Emma's lips quirk into a small smile. The hope instilled in this boy never ceased to amaze her. He really did have the heart of the truest believer.

"What if she doesn't help us? I wasn't exactly the most welcoming when she was here in Storybrooke." Emma cringed at the thought, remembering the feel of Merida's heart beating in her palm. The steady pulse a welcome distraction from the tempting whispers in her head.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Belle's voice came from behind them then.

Emma turned around and tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Merida owes me a favour." Belle nodded, walking towards them from the kitchen. She'd obviously been helping Granny out the back without Emma knowing."I helped her save her brothers after all." she said as she slid into the booth beside Henry, opposite Emma.

Emma sat still, letting the information sink in. There was still hope. She could still save him. She could still have her happy ending.

The bell above the door rang again and Emma glanced over to find her parents enter followed by Regina and Robin.

Mary Margaret rushed over and Emma felt her wall slip slightly. The sight of her mother sliding into the seat beside her, arms out to comfort her made her chest ache again. Emma hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck and tried to control her breathing. Mary Margaret cradled the back of her daughters head, threading her fingers comfortingly through Emma's blonde curls. They swayed from side to side slightly until the noise of Robin's extra chair halted.

Mary Margaret pulled back, placed a kiss to Emma's forehead, wiped her tears and held Emma's hand tightly in both of her own. David smiled half-heartedly, and leant around his wife to kiss the crown of Emma's head before Robin cleared his throat.

"So, what's the plan?" he said crossing his legs and looking from Emma to Henry.

Emma looked to Henry and shrugged, her eyes widening in panic.

Regina placed a hand on Robin's knee warningly. "What he means is, what's the plan for rescuing Captain Guyliner?" she looked to Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina slightly, a twinge of annoyance making Emma's stomach flip.

Henry noticed and intervened, "The plan is for us to all go to Dunbroch, Belle to find Merida and ask to use some of the magical ale stuff she has that can contact people who've passed to the Underworld, we speak to Hook, find a way to get to the Underworld and then go save him." Henry explained.

"How will we get to Dunbroch. We don't have any portals left in Storybrooke." Robin asked.

"Whilst you've all been stressing over Dark Swan…" Henry smiled apologetically at Emma for the nickname but she nodded for him to continue, "I was helping Anton with his burnt out fields. He needed some help after Ruby left and we were able to grow some beans." he sat back against the seat and smiled contently.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and then to Henry shocked, "You told us you were going to Regina's!"

Regina and Robin looked at each other and then to Henry shocked also, "You told us you were going to your grandparents!" Robin scrubbed a hand over his face as Regina raised a brow at Henry.

"Oops?" he shrugged and Emma huffed a quiet laugh, making Henry's smile widen.

The bell rang again and Mr. Gold hobbled in the door, "When do we leave for Dunbroch, then?" Mr. he asked, approaching the table and breaking the tension in the room.

Henry beamed a smile at him, "The sooner we get going the better, right?" he was asking Emma this time.

Emma watched as all sets of eyes landed on her for the final word.

She took a deep breath in and felt her mother squeeze her hand gently.

Emma couldn't form words as the lump in her throat formed again. She simply nodded, "As soon as possible." she exhaled loudly.

Regina and Robin nodded before arranging to meet them in 20 minutes at her house. Mary Margaret and David did the same, as did Mr. Gold and Belle, leaving just Emma and Henry.

"Thank you for doing this Henry." Emma managed to get out before the pain in her chest returned. "I'm the Author, Mom. It's my job to bring back the Happy Endings." he smirked at her, before sliding out of the booth. He'd picked that up from Killian and Emma felt her heart swell a little at the thought.

"I thought that was the Saviour's job?" she teased, a small smile forming on her own face.

"You could use a deputy, right?" he asked.

Emma slid out of the booth and pulled him in for a tight hug, "I love you, Kid." she whispered.

Henry hugged her tightly, "I love you too, Mom." he smiled and pat her back lightly, "We're going to get him back." he promised and Emma's heart skipped a beat at that.

"I know we will." she nodded as she pulled back. Henry grinned and Emma draped her arm over his shoulders as they left the diner and went to go pack for the latest mission.

The ring Killian gave her swung on the chain around her neck as she walked side by side with her son. Absentmindedly her fingers closed around it and she brought it to her lips. 'We're on our way, Killian.' she thought and picked up the pace tugging Henry along with her.


End file.
